Love is Blind
by Kazuki Fernandes
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis yang dikenal pemalu nyatanya adalah seorang vampir penghisap darah yang kejam? Akankah Naruto yang notabenenya seorang vampire hunter menyerah untuk mendekati Hinata?
**Title : Love is Blind**

 **Author : Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Genre : Romance, Supranatural**

 **Pairing : NaruHina**

 **Slight : GaaIno**

 **Rating : T+/M-**

 **Summary : Siapa yang menyangka kalau gadis yang dikenal pemalu nyatanya adalah seorang vampir penghisap darah yang kejam? Akankah Naruto yang notabenenya seorang vampire hunter menyerah untuk mendekati Hinata?**

 **Disclaimer :-Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **-Love is Blind belong to Kazuki Fernandes**

 **Warning : Abal, Gaje, Typo, OOC, AU, and etc…**

 **Chapter 1**

"ARRGGGHHH!"

Slurrpp!

"Ukh!"

"Ampuunnn….!"

"Tolooonggg….!"

"Tak ada yang akan menolongmu disini, SAYANG! Khufufufu…" suara tawa yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk meremang itu terdengar jelas dalam heningnya malam yang mencekam. Raut ketakutan nampak jelas dimata seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan mundur berusaha menghindar dari sosok menakutkan didepan yang siap merenggut nyawanya kapan saja.

"To-tolong… j-jangan bunuh aku!" pinta sang pemuda yang justru ditanggapi dengan seringaian dari sosok menakutkan itu. Sepasang mata merahnya yang menyala tampak berkilat diterpa cahaya bulan. Rambut panjangnya melambai dengan anggun seiring langkah tenang sang pemilik yang mengarah ke calon korbannya. Pemuda yang tadinya terus memohon itu kini hanya membelalakkan kedua bola matanya saat merasakan sesuatu yang tajam menancap dilehernya, "Akhh!" beberapa tetes darah segar yang tersisa mengalir dari leher pemuda itu, namun segera dijilat habis oleh sang sosok menakutkan seolah tak membiarkan setetes darahpun terlewat.

Selesai dengan korban terakhirnya, sosok bermata semerah darah itu melangkah dengan anggunnya meninggalkan tempat berdarah itu. Desa kecil dengan penduduk terbatas, dan kini sudah tak memiliki penduduk seorangpun akibat keganasan makhluk penghisap darah tersebut.

"Kheh! Aku masih belum puas dengan semua ini. Tunggu saja.. lebih banyak korban akan berjatuhan. Saatnya menuju ketempat tujuan selanjutnya khufufu..."

-K-A-Y-

Konoha International High School, sebuah sekolah bergengsi di kota Konoha kini tengah menampakkan ramainya lingkungan sekolah di pagi hari sebelum bel pelajaran pertama mulai berbunyi. Seperti sekolah-sekolah pada umumnya, banyak siswa-siswi yang menghabiskan waktu paginya untuk sekedar bersantai dan mengobrol bersama teman-temannya baik itu di ruang kelas, kantin, maupun di taman belakang sekolah. Obrolan yang dibahaspun banyak macam, mulai dari para siswi membahas tentang siswa tampan, maupun sebaliknya. Ada juga yang membahas pelajaran, klub, dan sebagainya yang tak mungkin bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Tapi keramaian itu lenyap seketika, dan diikuti pandangan terpana dari para siswa serta tatapan sinis dari para siswi begitu seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo melangkah dengan anggunnya memasuki gerbang besar KIHS. Gadis itu terlihat sedikit menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan kedua iris lavendernya yang menyadari bahwa tatapan ratusan pasang mata kini tertuju padanya. Sepertinya dia salah tingkah, atau malu dipandangi seperti itu.

"Hei! Dia siapa?" tanya seorang siswa pada temannya yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Sepertinya murid baru. Dia cantik sekali!" sahut siswa yang lain dengan mata masih tertuju pada gadis itu.

.

"Huh! Siapa gadis itu?! Cari perhatian sekali!" bisik seorang gadis berambut blonde pada kedua temannya, dan ditanggapi dengan semangat oleh mereka.

"Iya! Pasti murid baru! Sok cantik!" sahut gadis berambut pink yang menatap dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Hu-uh! Kalau memang murid baru, semoga saja tak sekelas dengan kita!" gadis berambut cokelat dengan dua cepol itu juga ikut menyuarakan pendapat –atau harapannya yang ditanggapi anggukan mantap oleh kedua sahabatnya itu.

Bel masuk tiba-tiba berbunyi dengan nyaringnya, membuat seluruh siswa yang tadinya sibuk memandangi sang murid baru yang sudah hampir sampai diruang kepala sekolah itu bergegas berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing sambil berharap siswi cantik tadi akan menjadi murid di kelas mereka –harapan para siswa tentu saja, para siswi justru berharap sebaliknya.

 **Ruang Kelas 2-1**

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san!" seru seorang guru yang melangkah masuk keruangan.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kurenai-sensei!" sahut semua murid serempak.

"Sebelumnya, saya ada pengumuman…"

Deg! Para siswa mulai tegang namun penuh harap, sedang para siswi juga mulai tegang, takut dugaan mereka terbukti.

"... hari ini kelas kalian kedatangan teman baru. Mungkin kalian sudah bertemu dengannya digerbang tadi. Silakan masuk." ucap sang sensei seraya menoleh kearah pintu kelas. "Perkenalkan namamu pada mereka." lanjutnya dengan nada sedikit memerintah.

Seorang gadis manis memasuki ruang kelas dengan sedikit malu-malu, kepalanya masih ia tundukkan, "Wa-watashi wa... H-Hyuuga Hinata. Dozo yoroshiku. Arigatou gozaimasu." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri seraya ber-ojigi.

"Hinata-chan, kau berasal dari sekolah mana?" tanya seorang siswa yang sempat membuat Hinata sedikit terperanjat.

"A-ano.. dari Ame High School.." jawabnya tergagap dengan suaranya yang lembut.

"Hinata-chan, kau sudah punya pacar belum?" tanya siswa yang lain sambil menyeringai membuat wajah Hinata sedikit merona.

"Be-belum." jawabnya sambil menunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar malu saat ini.

"Wah! Padahal kau kan cantik, Hinata-chan? Jadi pacarku saja!" seru seorang siswa berambut hitam jabrik sambil menunjukkan cengirannya. Hinata hanya dibuat semakin memerah. Sensei yang menyadari hal itu akhirnya menghentikan aksi tanya jawab dari murid-muridnya itu.

"Sesi bertanya sudah! Sekarang Hyuuga-san silakan duduk. Duduklah disamping Yamanaka-san, hanya disana terdapat bangku kosongnya." ucap sensei mempersilakan.

' _Apa?! Kenapa harus duduk disampingku!'_ batin Ino kesal, namun wajahnya tetap datar demi menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Sumimasen, tak apa 'kan aku duduk disini?" tanya Hinata sopan. Namun hanya dijawab dengan anggukan malas dari Ino. Tentu saja! Ingin melarangpun Ino tak bisa, karena dikelas itu memang hanya dia yang duduknya sendirian. Salahkan Sakura yang lebih memilih duduk bersama Tenten!

...

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan cukup tenang dikelas itu, meskipun beberapa siswa terus menerus melirik Hinata yang membuat Ino jengah. Kenapa? Karena kini tatapan siswa dikelasnya sudah tak mengarah padanya lagi! Meski begitu ia tetap tampak tenang, justru Hinata yang menjadi bahan tatapan merekalah yang kelihatan kurang berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, tangannya terus menerus ia kepalkan dengan keringat mengucur diwajah cantiknya yang terlihat sedikit pucat. Merasa ada yang aneh dengan gadis itu, Ino pun menyerah dan akhirnya bertanya,"Kau tak apa?"

"Hu-huh? A-aku tak apa." jawab Hinata tergagap.

"Kuantar ke UKS." ucap Ino cuek seraya berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata yang tak bergeming. "Sumimasen, Sensei. Hyuuga-san sepertinya sakit. Mohon izin, saya ingin mengantarnya ke UKS."

Kurenai-sensei menelengkan kepalanya kearah dua gadis yang berdiri dihadapannya itu, sepertinya memastikan bahwa Ino tak berbohong, sebelum berkata, "Silakan."

"Ke-kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata heran sambil melangkahkan kakinya disepanjang koridor menuju ke UKS.

"Entahlah." jawab Ino enteng. "Kurasa ada sesuatu darimu yang membuatku tertarik." Ia menyeringai.

Hinata terbelalak, "A-apa kau... seorang yuri?" tanya Hinata polos yang langsung mendapatkan sebuah deathglare dari Ino.

"Tentu saja bukan, baka!" semburnya.

"Lalu.. a-apa?"

"Nevermind" jawab Ino singkat. "Sudah sampai, istirahatlah, aku harus kembali kekelas."

"Tunggu!" seru Hinata dengan suaranya yang mendadak terdengar tegas dan menyeramkan. Ino hanya menolehkan kepalanya tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Apa lagi?" tanyanya santai.

"Tadi kau berkata ada sesuatu dariku yang membuatmu tertarik. Apa itu?" tanyanya balik sambil menatap Ino dengan tajam. Rupanya ia mulai menyadari ada sesuatu yang ditutupi gadis pirang itu.

"I said.. nevermind." jawabnya sambil tersenyum licik, kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan berbau obat itu, meninggalkan Hinata yang menatapnya dengan pandangan heran sekaligus curiga.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Dan aku akan membongkar kedokmu... nanti. Khufufufu..." gumam Ino lirih sambil terus melangkah.

-K-A-Y-

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan hairstyle ala durian tengah berlari-lari sepanjang koridor kearah kelasnya, sepertinya ia terlambat masuk kelas –lagi. Dengan terburu-buru dan nafas yang terengah ia mempercepat larinya dikoridor yang sepi itu –semua murid masih sibuk belajar dikelas tentu saja. Namun akibat terlalu cepatnya ia berlari sampai tak menyadari seorang gadis berambut indigo yang baru saja keluar dari UKS. Hingga akhirnya tabrakan pun tak terelakkan lagi...

"GYAAA...!"

"Eh?"

BRUKK!

"Go-gomen..." ucap gadis itu lembut sambil bangkit berdiri dan refleks menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ah, iie! Itu salahku, gomen." sahut pemuda itu sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya seraya ikut menunduk. Bersamaan mereka mengangkat kepalanya yang membuat sepasang lavender bertemu dengan sepasang saphire. Mereka sempat tertegun sesaat, sebelum sebuah langkah kaki dan suara lantang mengagetkan mereka.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISITU, NARUTO!"

Dengan efek slow motion, Naruto memalingkan wajahnya kearah sang pemilik suara. Dan betapa horornya tatapan Naruto melihat siapa yang sedang melototinya dengan tatapan berkilat. Marah.

"Tsu-Tsunade-baasan!" pekik Naruto.

-K-A-Y-

"Naruto! Dari mana saja kau? Kenapa baru sampai kelas jam segini! Dan kenapa pula kepalamu benjol seperti itu? Kau habis berkelahi huh?!" seru Kurenai-sensei pada Naruto yang berusaha masuk secara diam-diam kedalam kelas.

"Ano.. tadi.. aku dipukul Tsunade-baasan karena terlambat lagi." jawab Naruto nyengir sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dibagian yang tidak benjol.

"Makanya kau seharusnya jangan terlambat!" teriak Kurenai-sensei pada Naruto –lagi. "Duduk!"

"Hehe.." segera Naruto berlari kearah bangkunya dan duduk disana dengan senyum lima jarinya.

...

"Eh, Teme! Kau tahu tidak, tadi aku bertabrakan dengan gadis cantiik didepan UKS!" bisik Naruto sambil menyenggol-nyenggol pemuda disebelahnya.

"Berambut indigo, dengan mata lavender." tebak sang pemuda yang dipanggil 'Teme' dengan cueknya.

"Eehh?! Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" tanya Naruto heran, ia bahkan sama sekali tak mendengar penjelasan dari Kurenai-sensei.

"Dia teman sebangku Ino."

"Hahh? Ino-chan kan duduk sendirian? Sejak dulu juga begitu kan?"

"Makanya kau itu jangan selalu terlambat! Jadi kau tak tahu ada murid baru dikelas kita, dasar Dobe!"

' _Hm... kalau begitu mulai besok aku tak boleh terlambat lagi!'_ batin Naruto bertekad.

To be continued..

A/N: Kay muncul lagi dengan pair berbeda! Maaf sebelumnya kalau fanfic ini agak aneh dan agak ngegantung [?]

Tapi Kay minta pendapatnya ne, minna-san? Ini dilanjutkah? Atau delete?

RnR, please~


End file.
